The present invention pertains to a novel knitting process which permits the fabrication of composite knitwear on double V-shaped needle bed knitting machines equipped with presser foot devices.
By composite knitwear is meant such knitwear which comprises jersey areas as well as rib border areas in panel or tubular form.
In prior art machines, it was only possible until now to knit either jersey or rib border during a single knitting machine operation on machines using a presser foot device. Knitting of jersey and rib required a presser foot device of specific shape and located at a specific operating level. This is fully explained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,401 to JEFFCOAT et al. The only solution known by applicant for obviating this drawback consisted in knitting a false rib border by including an elastic thread in the jersey knitting. This is hardly a satisfactory solution.